Changes
by saki.clam
Summary: Everyone knows that things are bound to change eventually. Maka Albarn knew this just as well as anyone else might, but she couldn't help but reject the unfamiliar. With Maka and Soul's relationship now in a rocky state, what changes will new students and a betrayal from someone they thought they could trust bring to Death City?


**Hello and welcome friends. After hours of work, I have finally finished chapter one. ****Pleasedonthateme.  
****I ****TRIED, OKAY? Thank you to my wonderful Beta reader, Kyoko  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (sadly)**

**Beta/Note: THIS FIC IS COOLER THAN THE SOLAR FLARES OF 1960!**

* * *

That Wednesday started off as a seemingly normal day for all students of the DWMA. For most of the students, it stayed a normal Wednesday. Nothing went amiss and they continued on with their lives. Save for a girl named Maka Albarn. Although she may not have noticed it at the time, because of that Wednesday, everything started to change for her.

Professor Franken Stein, normally referred to as just Professor Stein, was known for being late to his classes. Because of this, his students were always used to having time to relax or chat with friends in the few minutes before their nonsensical teacher arrived. That Wednesday was no exception. The students of the DWMA were spread out across the large classroom engrossed in different activities and conversation, as usual. Two students- a snarky white haired boy named Soul Eater and an abhorrent blue haired boy named Black*Star- were enthusiastically, and quite vociferously, discussing a topic that seemed downright idiotic to the other students. At another corner of the room two less annoying girls, named Tsubaki and Liz, were chatting about their hair. Sitting next to them was the little sister of Liz, a young girl named Patty. Patty's attention was divided between coloring a poorly drawn picture of a giraffe and including herself in her sister's conversation with Tsubaki. Alone in the center of the classroom stood a panicked shinigami, named Death the Kid, frantically arranging his pencils into a symmetrical fashion. Although to anyone else's eye, the pencils were already perfectly aligned; To Kid's viewpoint the pencils were completely unacceptable.

Next to Patty sits the odd one out, Maka Albarn. She sat with her head buried deep in a book, completely unaware of any of the white-noise-like chaos filling the room around her. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her friends' company or that she didn't like talking to them that she wasn't including herself… It was that she really, sincerely, loved reading. Nothing more, nothing less. It was as simple as that.

She smiled slightly to herself as she turned the page of a romantic comedy. Generally, Maka wasn't the type of girl that would find any interest in a book in the romance genre, most likely because her father had almost completely ruined the thought of romance for her, so this had the day already a bit out of the loop. She normally preferred adventure books, or nearly anything other than romance. Even so, Maka pulled this book off of her book shelf instead of something else and she found that she really rather enjoyed it.

"Hey, Maka! Wha'cha smiling about?" Howled Black*Star from behind her. He had apparently lost interest in the argument he was having with Soul and decided to inconvenience Maka as a substitute for cheap entertainment.

Maka sighed at the loud volume of her friend's voice and gently placed down her book, although, a small part of her wanted to Maka-chop him, "What do you want, Black*Star?"

His eyes wandered to the cover of her book and he instantaneously smirked devilishly, "I bet you were thinking about _Soul_, weren't you?" Black*Star's voice held a mocking tone that made Maka's face go crimson with anger and a bit of embarrassment. And, of course, Black*Star noted Maka's blush immediately and was quick to take advantage.

Black*Star shouted, his voice chock-full of delight and complacency, "HA! You're blushing! I was right, you _were_ thinking about Soul!" That time, Maka didn't refrain from slamming the spine of her current reading material into Black*Star's thick skull. He collapsed to the ground, clutching the top of his head in agony and annoyance.

"Stop making false assumptions Black*Star." Maka scolded him, "It's rude and troublesome." She wasn't sure why the comment troubled her so much this time. Normally, she would just shrug off Black*Star's comments about her having a crush on Soul, but this really got on her nerves. It was probably just because some of her friends had recently started getting into serious relationships, and people might actually think that Maka had a crush on Soul. Which, obviously, _wasn't_ true.

Trying to disregard her undesired thoughts, Maka pulled open the book that had connected with Black*Star's skull just moments previously and scanned the pages to find her place again. Every few moments, her eyes would unintentionally trace over Soul's figure at the other end of the room. She quickly caught herself and started the next paragraph in her book. Unfortunately for her, that's when she became aware of the familiar echo of the teachers chair bolting down the school hallway. A disheveled Professor Stein burst through the door and his chair promptly fell to the floor, with him still in it.

Looking up from his place on the floor he grinned dully at his students and droned, "Good morning class, I'm sure you're all looking forward to dissections today."

Everyone groaned.

**-~-LATER THAT DAY-~-**

After Maka finished her homework at the library, she trekked home. Her steps were slow and rather unsteady, feeling the exhaustion of the school day getting to her head. Sadly, luck wasn't on her side and it was her turn to make dinner.

When she finally arrived home, she threw hers bags to the floor and sluggishly pulled out a pan and some raw chicken from the fridge. Meanwhile, her mind was elsewhere. Ever since that thoughtless remark Black*Star made she hadn't been paying much attention to what she was doing. The thought that anyone might believe she might actually have a crush on Soul made her angry. All of her friends and everyone at school was smart enough to know Maka wasn't interested in getting a boyfriend of any kind.

…_Right?_

Of course, the main subject of her concerns arrived home right at that moment.

"Hey, Maka," Soul states, flashing his usual sharp-toothed grin, "I totally destroyed Black*Star at his own video game today. It was awesome." Maka's bitter mood lifted a little and a small grin tugged at her lips at the thought of Black*Star crying whining because 'the great God Black*Star' had lost in something so trivial. Then her smile fell completely as she recalled a bit of information Soul had so conveniently left out. She turned the burner up on the stove.

"Didn't you go to Black*Star and Tsubaki's house to do _homework_?" She interrogated, turning to glare at Soul with cold eyes. Maka reached into a cupboard to retrieve some seasonings for the chicken.

"Video games are way cooler than homework." Soul shrugged coolly and grinned, "Anyways, I can always copy your homework, right?" He expected Maka to huff in annoyance and agree with him, like how it usually went. This time, her reaction was much different.

Maka instinctively clenched her fists and roared as her face turned red with frustration, "You can't just go through life copying other people's hard work, Soul! You need to learn to do things for yourself!" Soul simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew deep down that she was right, but it's not like he would admit something like that.

"Why not? I have much more important things to do than homework," Retorted Soul, his calm composure turning into impatience. Wrong move. Maka opened her mouth to argue back, but completely gave up, throwing her arms up in disbelief that her partner could be so utterly lazy. She trailed out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom door to get away from it all.

She stopped before opening the door and looked back, "There's no way in hell I'm letting you copy my homework anymore, Soul!"

"Uh, Maka," Soul alleged, trying to get his friends attention, "The chicken is burn-." Maka's door slammed shut effectively cutting off Soul's sentence.

Maka stumbled over to her bed and fell face first into the pillows.

"_Why do people think I like him of all people?_" Maka mumbled inaudibly to herself once she was in the safety of her room. _"Even though we're partners as weapon and meister, we fight constantly and we're too damn different!"_ Maka sighed to herself as she pulled on the hair of her pigtails. She ran her fingers steadily through her ash blonde hair, letting her mind wander. She rolled over onto her back, still trying to calm herself down.

"_Black*Star is an idiot. I don't like Soul! He has no idea what he's talking about_!" Maka decided firmly, still incoherently mumbling to herself, "_Soul and I are just friends Nothing more." _

She wanted to make her friends believe that, but how could they possibly believe her when she feels herself wavering every time she even thinks of that white haired idiot. This was all such a pain.

Back in the kitchen, Soul reflected on his day. It had actually been pretty good... That is, until Maka had flipped out on him. Although he knew he was being a bit irresponsible, it definitely wasn't the first time Soul had played video games instead of doing homework and Maka knew that. It also definitely hadn't been the first time he had asked Maka to copy her homework. Clearly she was one hundred percent against cheating, but she never freaked out about it, like she had only moments earlier.

He sulked and flipped the chicken to let it cook on the other side. Soul was aware it was Maka's night to cook dinner, but when she was mad he didn't trust her to cook his food. Honestly, he was sure she'd probably find a way to poison it.

He racked his brain trying to figure out what made Maka so irritable. Just that morning she had been happily reading her book, seemingly fine, until she started yelling at Black*Star about some dumb thing he'd said…

_Oh._

That made sense. Black*Star was the master of irritating people, so he probably said something rude to push her over the edge. Soul was still a bit confused why she was still so annoyed, but he was pushed out of his thoughts when Maka pushed him to the side. She turned the stove off to keep the chicken from burning again.

"Make sure to watch what you're doing, Soul," She chastised, "You could burn down the house." Soul didn't bother to mention she did the same thing earlier and that it wasn't even his night to make dinner. He made sure to tread carefully now that Maka wasn't yelling at him.

Soul muttered a half-hearted apology and walked to the cupboard to the right of the stove to get some plates. He knew that it was going to be an uncomfortable dinner, full of either silence or screaming; both outcomes equally unpleasant.

* * *

**Actually, this is my second time writing this Fanfiction**  
**The first time I strongly disliked it, so I completely re-wrote it.**  
**Since I just need to re-write the second chapter, rather than making a chapter from scratch, I'll update by later tonight or tomorrow. Don't be afraid to review, I don't bite TOO hard *holds up sign* WILL ORDER CURRY NOODLES FOR REVIEWS**

**Beta/Note: ...So it was YOU who ordered the curry noodles... YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!**  
**...**  
**No, literally. Those curry noodles are $6.50 a box. Cash, debit or credit?  
**


End file.
